Valentine's Day: Jolex Style
by SWChika
Summary: Just some Jolex Valentine's Day fluff. My thoughts on how they may spend their first Valentine's Day together. Rated T for sexual innuendo.


**Author's Notes:** So what goober posts a Valentine's themed fic after the day has passed? Yep, that'd be me. This is just some fluffy fun that came to me late last week, but I didn't have time to write it until this weekend. This takes place sometime after 10x12, but doesn't mention anything with Alex's father. Jackson is alone in this story, FYI just for any Stackson or Japril diehards.

Less than two weeks people!

**Disclaimer:** I recently met someone whose mother knew one of George Clooney's cousins. That's as close as I've gotten to Hollywood recently folks, I own nothing.

Stephanie entered Joe's and scanned the room looking for her fellow single residents. Her eyes widened somewhat in surprise before she shook her head in disbelief. In the far corner, playing darts and laughing were Jo and Alex. She slowly made her way through the crowd towards them, "Really, this is how you guys chose to spend Valentine's? The most romantic night of the year and you decide to come to Joe's?"

Alex grinned and took a drink from his beer as Jo raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Why not?"

"It just..." Stephanie then reached over and smacked Alex on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Alex asked shocked.

"You're a doofus. Guys are supposed to go all out and make a girl feel special. You can't do that for one night?" She then turned to Jo who had her eyebrows raised in amusement, "I hope you're not putting out tonight after this pathetic display. You should make him put forth at least some effort to earn it." She turned quickly back to Alex, who was rubbing the back of his head, "Did you at least get flowers? Candy? Write a poem?"

Alex squinted his eyes in disgust and asked sarcastically, "A poem?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes in frustration, "You know what I mean."

Alex smirked, "When you show someone you love them throughout the year, Valentine's is just another day. And I treat Jo like a princess each and every day."

Jo snorted in amusement, "Don't oversell it, Cupid."

Alex laughed, "I'm getting another beer. Edwards, you want anything? It's on me."

Stephanie looked away, "Tequila please."

Alex grinned and kissed Jo's cheek quickly, "I'll be right back."

Jo glanced at her friend, "Give him a break, he's sweeter than you think."

"You're spending your first Valentine's Day as a couple in a bar that you go to every day. There's something wrong with that."

"Is this about Jackson?" Jo asked with concern as Alex handed Stephanie her drink and retreated back to the bar.

"Everything these days is about Jackson." She sighed and shook her head, "How did I become this girl? I made fun of girls like this just last year."

Jo set her beer on a table and pulled the darts from the board before giving half of them to Stephanie, "I know, remember how we were when we got here? With big ambitious dreams and fierce determination, thinking that nothing and nobody would ever get in our way? Now just five minutes away from Alex and I miss him. If I go a whole day without talking to him it physically hurts. How the hell did that happen?"

"I spent today with Dr. Yang doing valve repairs and all I could think about was Jackson telling me he was sorry right before standing up at Kepner's wedding. It just kept repeating over and over in my mind to the point that everything else was a blur. I don't want to be this way."

They mindlessly played darts for a bit before Jo smiled slyly at her friend, "That guy in the corner's been eyeing you since you came in. Why don't you go flirt some? Have a little fun?"

Stephanie looked over her shoulder before turning back around with a smile on her face, "He's really been looking at me?"

Jo smiled and nodded before gently pushing her friend in the general direction, "Go, have some fun."

Meanwhile, Jackson sat at the bar nursing some bourbon when Alex walked up, "Beer and a tequila."

"I didn't know Jo was a tequila drinker," he stated mindlessly.

Alex smirked, "She drinks anything, but it's for...ah someone else." He walked back over to hand off the drink before returning to the bar.

"She okay?" Jackson asked with concern as he glanced at Stephanie and Jo.

Alex sat down on a barstool and asked sarcastically, "What do you think?"

"Right." He sighed into his drink, "I screwed up bad."

Alex snorted, "Ya think? I just got knocked upside the head because you're an idiot."

"Neither of them will talk to me. Steph avoids me like the plague, and April... I don't know how I made this big of a mess."

Alex gave him a look of compassion, "Everyone screws up sometimes, even the great and powerful Averys."

Jackson glanced at Alex questioningly out of the corner of his eye, "Thanks, man. I think."

Alex gave a proud look and drank his beer, "Anytime."

Jackson then turned again to see Jo and Steph laugh while playing darts, "How are you and Wilson doing?"

Alex turned to watch them as well, "Good. Really good." A smile formed as he watched Jo tilt her head back to laugh as Edwards missed the dartboard completely. "I told her I wanted to be with her forever and brought up having kids and she hasn't ran for the hills yet."

Jackson's eyes widened, "Really? Wow man, that's deep. I didn't know you guys were that serious already."

Alex grinned, "I don't ever want to be with anybody else. She's...I don't know. The thought of ever being without her scares the crap out of me."

At that moment he met Jo's eyes from across the room as she walked over to join them. She smiled and placed her hand dangerously high on his upper thigh as she called out to Joe, "Another beer please." She then hopped on the barstool next to Alex and looked around him to acknowledge Jackson, "Hey Avery. You guys talking about anything interesting?"

Jackson stood up and threw down some bills onto the bar, "Women. What else is there for guys to talk about in a bar on Valentine's Day? I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jo tilted her head in Alex's direction and suppressed a giggle, "Mmmm, women huh? I think I saw a beautiful blonde in a short skirt that looks like your type in the back."

"Yeah, I caught that too. Think she'd be into me?" he teased.

Jo gave him a slow once over before turning back to the bar to retrieve her beer, "Eh, she could do better."

Alex chuckled, "Shut up." He then looked at her thoughtfully, "Jo, are you sure you didn't want some big romantic deal today?"

Jo smirked at him, "It's a little late to be asking that don't ya think?"

Alex grinned, "I guess so. But you're not deep down inside secretly pissed off that I didn't make a reservation at a nice restaurant or rent a cheesy romantic comedy or cook a nice dinner or buy roses and jewelry?"

Jo smiled at him, "So we'd both feel awkward and out of place? Not in the least." She leaned in and kissed him softly, her hand once again sliding up his leg, "I could have gone for some chocolate though. Just so you'll know for next year." She gave him a wink as she turned back to her beer.

Alex pulled away from her and reached into the pocket of his jacket, "Well, I did do this." He then placed on the bar a milk chocolate heart the size of her hand with a picture of Cupid and 'I love you' in scripted letters on the metallic wrapper.

Jo grinned widely as she unwrapped the treat and broke off a bite, "Now we're talking. You give me some sweet lovemaking action tonight and it will be the best Valentine's Day ever."

Alex smiled and kissed her cheek close to her ear, "I think I can handle that. Ready to go?"

Jo pulled back and gave him a conflicted look, "Do you mind if we watch Steph a while? Just to make sure she's okay? I don't want to leave her and her do something stupid."

Alex looked over to the corner booth protectively, "Need me to go intervene?"

Jo smiled at Alex and rubbed his thigh once more, "No, it's probably fine. I just don't want to abandon her, she's not in the greatest place. Her judgment is off. Is that okay?"

Alex smirked and nuzzled her neck, "You can make it up to me. I marked a page with an interesting kinky position in your girly magazine, you can pay me back with that."

Jo's eyes widened playfully, "The one that we'll have to be absolutely sure Yang is gone for the night to try out?"

Alex slowly nodded his head as his eyes glassed over in desire, "Yeah."

He looked on happily as Jo smiled widely and laughed, "Easiest deal I've ever made."

Alex kissed her quickly before standing and taking her hand, "Come on, let's go finish our dart game, Valentine."


End file.
